Everyone's A Little Gay Episode 2: The Big Gay Island
by klingonwannabe
Summary: It's the day after everyone admitted (besides Snow) to being a little gay. Regina has decided to never allow Snow to forget it. Emma and Regina end up alone together while Rumple finds out about his sons escapades. Meanwhile Henry is dealing with some issues of his own (THIS IS NO WHERE AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ONE)


**Author's note: I know I said I would no longer post here but I decided to give it another shot. **

A whole day has passed since the ladies of the group found Hook, Charming, and Neal giving into passions they didn't know they had for each other. The search for Henry trailed on, despite the now thick air between the group and Regina wasn't helping. Not a moment went by where she didn't make a comment or a joke in front of Snow what had happened. Even that night when Snow was trying to sleep Regina whispered, "So are you the man of the relationship now?" at her and then letting out a gut busting laugh when she just saw Snow tense up. Charming was on probation, according to Snow, and was not allowed to leave her side without permission first.

They were walking around the forest with Emma up front and Snow right behind her with Charming at her heels. It was clear that she had to keep a close eye on her family since apparently everyone had the hots for them. Hook and Neal were walking side by side each wanting to hold hands but found the time inappropriate. Regina was all the way in the back watching Emma as she walked. It was nice that the blonde admitted to having feelings and to say she didn't feel the same would be a lie. But even though she did like the young woman, it wasn't going to stop her from using it to annoy Snow. Regina's eyes glinted with mischief.

"You two stay here in the rear, I know that's how you like it anyway." Regina said pushing through them and flipping her hair with her hands.

"Hey!"

"Rude!"

Regina quickly runs up and moves Charming out of the way who falls back a little. He turns to look at the two men behind him. Both men look up at Charming and flash him a smile. He quickly turns forward trying to hide a smile of his own.

"So, Snow." Snow rolls her eyes hearing Regina coming up behind her. "How you doin'?" She asks with an overly concerned voice. Emma, hearing Regina's presence, slightly turns her head to look at the brunette. Regina catches her eye and smirks then licks her top lip slowly. Emma's eyes widen and Snow sees the reaction. She twirls around to face Regina who quickly changes her face to neutral.

"What are you doing?" Snow asks hotly.

"Nothing. I am just concerned about you, as your ex-stepmother and all. I just need to know how my little girls doing." Regina responded giving her a fake bright smile. Snow's eyes narrowed.

"Listen to me old woman. I have had it up to here," raises hand above her head, "with you. You haven't stopped bothering me since last night. We are on a mission! To save your son no less." As Snow continued to talk Regina just ignored her and looked past her towards Emma. Emma had stopped to watch them and when she made eye contact with Regina she felt her body instantly heat up. Regina's hazelnut eyes seem to be piercing into her and they looked hungry. Emma swallowed hard, she never meant to let it slip she liked the Evil Queen, but now that she did it seems Regina couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Regina smirked seeing Emma react under her stare. She raised her eyebrow at her and tilted her head slightly to the right. Emma didn't know what to do so she just smiled nervously back at her. Snow, who had been ranting something about "priorities" and "time to grow up", was too deep into her own conversation to notice any of this until she looked up and saw Regina wink. Snow's eyes widened in fury. "What, what are you doing?" She turns to look and sees Emma with a goofy grin on her face and her cheeks a slight color of pink. She looks back at Regina giving her a nasty look. "Don't even think about it." She states pointing a finger at Regina's face. "CHARMING!"

Charming, who had been watching Neal and Hook make out, jumped at the sound of his wife calling and nearly fell flat on his face as he tripped over himself. Snow was still giving Regina a death glare as Charming ran up beside her. She took his hand painfully and spun around facing her daughter.

"You!" She said now pointing at Emma. She took her free hand and forced Emma to face the other way then pushed. "Forward." The Charming family walked away, well Snow walked away; Charming was being dragged and Emma was getting a kick in the butt for not walking fast enough. Charming peered back to Hook and Neal with a depressed look on his face while being dragged by his wife. Regina chuckled quietly to herself; she was going to enjoy this.

They walked for about another hour or so before finally taking a much needed break. Hook and Neal found some shade underneath a near by tree while Charming and Snow sat down on a rather large rock. Regina said she would be right back and walked away. No one asked any question since they all assumed she was going to use the restroom.

"Ok." Emma said slightly out of breath. "I'm going to go look for water."

"There should be a river right down that hill." Hook said pointing behind her before.

"Okay everyone just relax here while I go get us some water." Neal rested his head on Hook's shoulder. Charming looked at his wife for some attention and in return received a cold stare.

Emma was tracking through the jungle listening for the sound of running water.

"Well hello, Ms. Swan." Taking after her father Emma nearly fell over spinning around hearing Regina say her name. Emma couldn't find words once her eyes fell on the older woman. Regina was down to her bra and underwear, leaning against a tree, and wearing a beautiful smile.

"Uh uh uh uh..." Emma mustered out. Regina let out a giggle and got off the tree. She walked over to Emma slowly enjoying how every step she took Emma was becoming more and more nervous. When Regina finally reached her she made sure to get as close as she could to the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"I-ah I...water and the people." A low chuckle came from Regina. She took a piece of Emma's hair and placed it behind one of her ears.

"Is it true what you said. That you like me, Ms. Swan?" Emma's breathing had sped up and all she could do was nod. Emma was looking at Regina's lips as they formed a perfect smile. They stood there for a moment allowing the heat to fill the area around them but then Regina turns and walks away. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked getting serious. "Why did it take for your father to be in a gay threesome for you to say anything?"

"I-I thought...I thought you didn't feel the same. I didn't want to make things worse between us, for Henry's sake." Regina felt her heart skip a beat. This did start out as a bit of a game for her, like a cat playing with a mouse, but once hearing those words the moment was now real to her. She wanted her savior.

"Well I do feel the same, Ms-...Emma. How could I not with how breathtakingly beautiful you are." Emma looked at Regina; a woman she had fallen for and saw that she meant every word. Emma couldn't take it any more; she rushed over to Regina and crashed her lips hard against hers. Regina was a little surprised by the boldness but it didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss. The passion between them grew. Tongues met and entwined, hands pushing, pulling, and teasing searching for more of each other. Regina was the one that breaks the kiss first only to attack Emma's neck. She sucks on the pulse point earning a moan. She bites down roughly and feels Emma jump in her hands but yet releases a louder moan. Regina nibbles up and down Emma's neck as Emma wraps her arms around her pulling her in closer. Regina kisses back up to Emma's mouth. Tongues find their way back into each other's mouths while their hands explored each other. Regina groaned into Emma's mouth as Emma's hand glided across Regina's breast. That was enough to bring Regina over the edge. She pulled away and quickly ripped off Emma's tank top. Regina kissed Emma's lips then started kissing her chest.

Emma's hands gripped Regina's hair as Regina pulled out Emma's breast from her thin bra and enclosed her mouth around a harden nipple. Regina's hands were placed on Emma's back and she let out a hiss as Regina's nails dragged across her skin. Emma unhooked Regina's bra as the older woman sucked and bit on her breast. Emma pushed Regina off of her and guided her to the jungle floor. Emma got on top and without missing a beat slipped off the rest of Regina's bra and placed her mouth over one while one hand twisted the nipple of the other. Regina arched her back and moan while her hands slide into Emma's hair. While her one hand gave attention to Regina's breast, Emma's free hand slide down to Regina's center. Emma moved Regina's panties slightly off of her and Regina helped get them the rest of the way off. Her hand teased Regina, allowing her fingernails to scrape across her inner thigh. Regina gasped and tried to lead Emma's hand to her delicate folds only to have her hand slapped away by Emma. Regina let out a cold laugh at Emma's action and grew even wetter. Emma slowly made her way to Regina's center, enjoying the Evil Queen's shudder as she knew how close she was. Emma's fingers dipped into Regina's folds and found an erect clit in need of attention. She pressed her fingers against it and Regina's body instantly reacted. Regina's hands slid down to Emma's back and her claws sank into her flesh. Emma hissed slightly but started a slow circular pace on Regina's clit. Regina gyrated her hips to pick up the speed that Emma was lacking. Emma bit down hard on Regina's neck and forced two fingers into her. Regina let out a small cry then a moan as she relaxed. Emma's fingers pumped furiously into Regina. The older woman was having trouble finding her breath as she slowly began to reach climax. Emma locked lips with Regina feeling her body tense up and a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Regina's body tightened and her toes curled. She let out a muffled groan into Emma's open mouth. Regina finally came down from her ride and pushed Emma off.

Emma fell to the ground and Regina got on her hands and knees. She crawled over to Emma with lust dancing in her eyes. Regina pulled on Emma's jeans and smiled. She undid the button and zipper then slowly slide them off Emma's toned legs. Regina was surprised to find that Emma wasn't wearing anything underneath of them. Regina looked up at Emma smirking causing Emma to blush slightly. Regina led a trail of kisses up Emma's legs and stopped once she reached Emma's wanting pussy. The smell of Emma's arousal sent a rush of ecstasy into Regina; she was going to devour the younger woman.

Emma's head slammed back hard onto the jungle floor as Regina's skillful tongue danced along Emma's clit. Regina's circular pattern was only to tease Emma into a frenzy and it was working perfectly. When she felt Emma had had enough she enclosed the swollen clit in her mouth. Emma's hand buried themselves into Regina's locks. Regina sucked and licked at steady pace making Emma's hips rock against her mouth. When Regina entered two fingers into Emma she could feel how close she already was. The walls around Regina's fingers were tight and pulsating. She felt Emma's body tense up.

"Oh God..." Emma moaned out.

"Emma I need to t-OH MY GOD WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Regina lets out a burst of laughter into Emma's pussy. Emma screamed and ran over to a nearby bush to cover herself from her mother. Snow's face was twisted with fear and a quiet rage that would frightened the toughest of people. All she wanted to do was come talk to her daughter about her father. Why did she keep running into gay sex on this damn island? Regina was still on the ground laughing to hard to even think about covering herself.

"Hi, Snow, come to join?" Regina asks spreading her legs, exposing herself to Snow. Snow gave Regina an astonished look. Snow's face grew a dark shade of red before storming off. Emma ran after her mother, hopping on one foot attempting to get her pants back on. "Oh come on!" Regina shouted after her. "You know you wan- I can't I'm laughing too hard!"

"Not helping, Regina!" Emma shouted at her, but Regina was too busy still laughing at Snow's face to hear anything she was saying.

Back up the hill Hook, Neal, and Charming stood around in a awkward silence.

"...Hot today."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you think it will rain?"

"Maybe."

"This is awkward."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Before anyone else could say another word the snapping of nearby branches were heard. All men stood ready to fight any lostboys that had found them. Instead Rumplestiltskin came running out of the jungle.

"Papa?" Neal asked looking confused.

"Bae?" Rumple replied looking bewildered. "Are...are you real?"

"What? Yes I'm real. So is everyone else, just in case you were wondering." Rumple nodded slowly looking around nervously. He notices how everyone is standing around awkwardly like there was something in the air between everyone.

"Did I miss something?" Rumple asks getting suspicious.

Hook got an evil grin on his face. Regina and Hook had very little in common but one thing they did have in common was messing with the people they hated. Hook could tell the island had been messing with Rumple's mind and this would be a wonderful opportunity to tell the Dark One how he is fucking his son.

"Bae-I mean Neal." Hook started saying. Neal's eyes widened, he knew exactly what the pirate was up to. "You should tell him what happened. I mean after all you're the one who wants a relationship." Hook finishes brushing up against Neal slightly enough for Rumple to see.

"Relationship?" Bae what the hell is he talking about?" Neal looked at his father with concern and couldn't seem to fight a gut wrenching feeling that this was going to end badly. I mean after all Hook was the one that stole his wife and is now into his son, literally. This was going to be a tough sell.

"Papa, Hook and I are...together." His father takes a step forward.

"What do you mean, together?" He growls. All three men take a step back.

"I mean..." He starts of slowly, losing his voice a bit."We are into each other like-like dating-"

"I fucked him." Hook says plainly.

"What?!" Rumple screams flipping into a rage. "What my wife wasn't enough for?" He asks Hook through gritted teeth.

"I can't help it that attractiveness runs in the family." Hook says coolie.

"Not helping." Neal says under his breath. Rumple inches closer to Hook with a look of pure hatred and murder. Hook started to quickly regret this decision to tell Rumple about how he plowed his son. He needed to divert Rumple's attention somewhere else, if only for a moment to get away.

"Hey I wasn't the only one doing your son!" Points at Charming. "Charming was doing him too!" Charming's eyes widened with shock. He wasn't really expecting to be brought up in the conversation. Rumple looks at him freezing Charming's blood. Fear and panic runs across Charming's face.

"Wait whoa! It was mostly Hook and I, Neal kinda switched around the whole time."

"I'd recommend you stop talking now." Rumple said in a low, threatening voice.

"What is going on here?" Rumple turns around to see Snow, her face still a shade of red, standing with her hands on her hips giving them all a stern look. She was in no mood for any of Rumplestiltskin's shit.

"Did you know that your husband is fucking my son?" Rumple asks.

"Yes." She replies with a bitter yet slightly frightened tone. "But, it was just this one time. Wasn't it darling?"

"Yes, dear." Charming replies sadly. Snow nods in approval to her husband.

"But I am so glad you find it as despicable as I do. I mean I have nothing against the gays-"

"Oh, no, no." Rumple stops her. "You misunderstand. I don't care about them being interested in men."

"You don't?" Snow asks confused and looking defeated.

"No, of course not. When I was a young lad I had a crush on my best friend Alistair. He was a handsome devil." Snow's mouth drops open. She is shocked and appalled.

"Oh my god...I really am the only completely straight person here...So wait why are you upset?"

"Because he is sleeping with my sworn enemy." He stops seeing Emma running up behind her mother attempting to put her shirt back on as she ran. She opens her mouth to say something to Snow but stops seeing Gold there. He points up to Emma. ""Wouldn't you be upset, say, if you found Emma sleeping with Regina." The sound of Regina cackling around the corner cuts through the air. Emma hangs her head feeling her cheeks warm.

"Oh I see." He says with a grin.

Meanwhile, in the Lostboys camp, Henry is dealing with a little _situation_ of his own...

Henry was sitting in his usual seat, far away from the fire and the rest of the lostboys, as he watched the boys talk and laugh. To the untrained eye Henry was watching all of them when in fact he was staring at someone in particular. The young boy's name was Julius. He was around Henry's age, maybe a year or two older, and Henry couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. Peter sees Henry in a dream like state and gracefully walks over to the young boy.

"Someones caught your eye I see." He says flopping down beside Henry on the fallen tree. Henry jumps, startled by Pan's sudden presence, but quickly turns his face away from the light of the fire so Peter won't see him blushing. Pan laughs. "You don't have anything to worry about." Comes in close, breathing hot air on Henry's ear. "Ever notice there's no lostgirls?" He stays there for a moment enjoying Henry squirm uncomfortably by his closeness. He flashes his usual wicked grin as he pulls away. "Felix, come here." The high ranking lostboy comes walking over, smiling at his leader. He grabs Felix, once close enough, and pulls his face down to his. They stare intensely at each other for a moment before Pan places a passionate kiss on Felix's lips. Henry stares wide eyed watching the two teenage boys make out. Henry feels his body grow hot as they part. He smacks Felix on the ass to inform him he was no longer needed.

"So wait...everyone here is into boys?"

"Have you wondered why I pick and choose the boys I do."

"Wait I'm-" Pan nods with a crooked smile.

"I only pick the gayest."

"But wait minute…you picked my dad too."

"I did." And with that Pan got up to join his boys around the dancing fire leaving Henry with lots of questions about himself and his family. Julius flashed him a smile and Henry's ears went red.


End file.
